The unusual nanny
by RDana
Summary: AU. Andy find a new job as a nanny. How Miranda and the girls will react to this unusual nanny? **English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi readers,_

 _I decided to try something different... let's see what you guy's think about it. This is a short fic, will not have more than 3 or 4 chapters._

 _Enjoy._

 _Ps: I updated today my other fic "Second Chance", chapter 5._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content some violence– involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. I will not do graphic details at the first and second chapters...

 **1.**

Andrea Sachs found a new job. It was not her dream job but it will be what will pay her bills. She did not need it but she will have it.

Andrea and Nate married years ago and she still thought about it. A long faded memory but still there...They knew each other since they were teenagers and well, the families, were both very rich, and they wanted all the money to stay together.

After three years of being married Andrea became pregnant but she had a miscarriage when she was six months. That night was still very vivid in her mind, she almost died. Nate became drunk and they had a fight and she fell down the stairs. Months later, they divorced and she to adapt to be a single woman, at age of 32.

The divorce made the two families broke all relation with Andrea. Nate's family believed she was not a good wife and her parents decided she was not a good daughter and wife and they decided to block all her access to her possible money, when they die. And is it that helped her years ago but now, even with that money, that she decided to spent in charity organizations to help victims of abuse, she wanted more.

So she decided to leave all this money quiet and forget about that. She consider it dirty money, with bad memories related. Now, a new opportunity, it is all she wants.

Luckily she still had contact with her long time friend Douglas, from NY. They met once, around seven years ago, when he went to Ohio to visit his ex-boyfriend and was lost at one of the streets. Andrea helped him and since then they kept in contact with each other.

Andrea didn't have friends apart of Doug that accept her the way she was. No judgment, no questions, and because of this, their friendship was perfect. Sometimes they go out during the night and in the morning Andrea stays at his apartment, where he had two rooms. But now, Doug started to date a new guy and Andy was feeling out of place.

 **Doug's apartment**

"Hey Doug, what do you think about this job?"

Andrea had two jobs since arrived in NY, both temporary night jobs since she arrived on time to stores contracting to Christmas. Now, in February, both jobs gone and she was looking for something else.

Doug sat near Andrea and looked at the newspaper.

"Nanny in need to twins, eleven years old. Responsible and punctual. Interviews tomorrow. Call this number..."

Doug started to laugh and Andrea look to him, curious.

"What is so funny Doug? I can be a nanny."

"I do believe you can do anything that you want. We know that but you are not a morning person. So dear, how you going to deal with a nanny job?"

"I will discover more and we see what they offer, maybe I don't need to go all the time, maybe is only to look them when the parents go out..."

"Well, you can try, I am not going to say no."

Doug stood up from the sofa and gave a kiss on Andrea's forehead.

"Sleep well."

"Have fun at work."

As Dough left, Andrea moved to her room. It was almost 6:00 am and since his job was not near, he always left an hour before.

Andrea moved to the window and looked the view from there. She loves it, she will always love NY but at the same time, she misses her old life. Slowly she put the blinds down, so there was no light and only darkness remained. She let a hard breath out and sat on the bed.

 **Runway**

 **3pm**

Miranda was tired of the incompetence of her employees at the magazine and her life at home was not easy either. She just finished another marriage, another father figure gone because no one can tolerate her. No men ever had any success and it was only one woman, during her teen time in London.

"Emily"

As Emily, her first Assistant came in, her boss start to order things.

"Any success?"

"Miranda, I had have three voicemails and resumes with the possible nannies to Caroline and Cassidy."

Miranda nodded.

"The interviews will be tomorrow, at seven am."

"I want all the email received. That's all."

Miranda stayed busy all day until she decided to have a look at the emails around 8pm. It is no reason to wait until next day, her girls deserve the best and this cannot wait, the same way her magazine can't either.

At the beginning the idea came to only have one nanny to the girls, from when they came to school until later. She already found this one but she is leaving after one night Miranda found her at her bedroom, with the boyfriend. It was enough, she was supposed to be looking the girls and be sure they rest well and not having intercouse.

Now, two nannies are necessary. One will be during the night, arriving around 7 pm until the other one arrive around 6am, and stay only two hours, before the girls go to school. The day nanny will be necessary for only one month until Cara, their housekeeper and girls' nanny will be travelling abroad to see her relatives in Cuba.

After reading the resumes Miranda told Emily to call the women and leave a message.

"If you're interested in the job, be at the Starbucks, 750 7th Ave at 8:30pm. Ask for Miranda."

The day pass by with a lot of incompetence until at 8:10 sharp Miranda decided to leave. Alexandra, her Second Assistant, will be delivering the book when it was ready.

 **Starbucks**

 **8:15 pm**

Andrea is sitting in the coffee shop for almost twenty minutes now. On the phone call, from a woman named Emily telling her boss will be there and to ask for "Miranda". When she arrived she had done what was said but the person that she needed to talk was not there yet.

And then it happened. The atmosphere at the coffee shop changed. Everybody suddenly was nervous, even if they did try not show it. Andrea smiled and closed the newspaper she was reading only to have her body shaking for the new reality. A very well dress woman, that was powerful, from the way she walked and the way people almost bow to her.

Andrea stood up as the woman approached her table, one very well chosen in one of the corners, in a more private area.

"Miranda."

Miranda nodded and looked the woman in front of her. She was young, might be around 30's, but her clothes are a total disaster.

"Andrea Sachs. Nice to meet you."

Andrea waited to Miranda shaking hand to her but nothing came. Miranda sat there and at the same second a cup is front of her with her favourite coffee.

"You are looking for the position to be the nanny for my girls."

"Yes. I am. But as I said in my email I only can work during the night."

"Indeed. Explain in 2 minutes your experience with children."

Andrea looked surprise. She knew that the interview will be short, probably because this woman breathed business but 2 minutes is a bit to short. But she could do it, she could explain everything in less than 120 seconds, and then she was done.

At 8:24 pm Andrea is with a possible job. She will have a weekend experience with the twins and if everything goes right, she will their permanent nanny, working 7 days week apart the moment that the girls need to go to their father house.

 **Thursday night**

 **Townhouse**

Miranda came to the girls bedroom and explained to them about the possible new nanny.

"She is young."

"How young mom?"

"32, single, some experience with children, broken marriage and a miscarriage."

"Mom, 32 is not this young. Other temporary nannies when Cara needed to go to travel where around 20."

"I know Caroline and, Emily failed with all those. Let's give her a chance and please, behave."

The twins looked at each other and stayed quiet. Their mother knew them well and obviously they will try their best behaviour.

 **NY, Fifth Avenue**

Andrea and Doug were walking for a while. He decided to help her with her clothes because he knew the name Miranda Priestly. It was not a surprise that Andrea didn't know her, the girl was not into fashion as he was.

"So, are you prepared for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I believe so. It can't be this difficult to be a nanny of teenagers. They are not small children."

"Yes, but they are the children of the "Devil in Prada", "The Ice Queen""

"What do you mean Doug?"

And Doug started to do a literature explanation of whom Miranda Priestly was.

When the couple got back to the apartment, Andrea's mind was running nonstop. It was already hard for her to take time and relax but now, it was almost impossible.

As she took her new suitcase and some clothes, designer, according to Doug, to impress the fashion queen, she smiled. She would not change who she is but some fashion might be needed.

Andrea tried to see her face in the mirror and gave up. It was a long time ago since she had done it and she knows she can look good with the right makeup and lipstick but the truth is, she doesn't like to use too much. The minimum necessary it is all she needs and the night always help her with her skin.

 **Friday**

 **Twins' school**

 **9:30 am**

Caroline and Cassidy were sent to school earlier because they needed to do some training in their basketball lessons. In a few days it will happen, a very important match and they want to be sure they will win.

Now, after almost two hours of training, they were tired. As they sit at the nearby brench, Caroline smiled.

"So Cass, everything done for tonight right?"

"Yes and I don't think mom will be too mad about it."

"Yes. We usually do our welcome to the new Assistants and well, why not to nannies? Do you remember Emily's last one?"

At that the girls started to giggle. It was a good moment.

 **Runway**

 **6:45 pm**

Miranda was preparing to go home when a problem came in. A disaster with the shoot photos from the day that she only became aware of a half hour before her departure. Frustrated and tired, she decided to call the woman that will be tonight at her house.

At the second ring, a voicemail message.

"Hi, here is Andy. I cannot take your call at the moment but please, leave a message and I will call you back as soon as possible."

Miranda pursed her lips. This new possible nanny needed to be at the townhouse in one hour.

Andrea Sachs' job will start every night from 8 pm to 5 am. Miranda doesn't want the woman there when she woke up. This was her time with the twins, early morning, everyday, they prepare their breakfast and the family eating together.

Andrea needed to cover the time before she woke up, that is everyday at 5:30 am. The start need to be at 8 pm since many times she need to go to events and not came back home before 10:30 pm and sometimes midnight.

Miranda didn't want the twins sleeping alone and did not want to ask Cara to stay late at night, because of her. With this agreement, Miranda would have someone watching her precious daughters and Cara will be still doing the best of her work as a housekeeper.

 **Townhouse**

 **7:59 pm**

Caroline and Cassidy were waiting quietly. The woman would be arriving in any second and she was already late, to their mother punctuality standards.

"So Caro, how do you think she is?"

"What do you mean Cass?"

"You think we will like her?"

"We are not children, we are too old for anymore to have nannies. Mom needs to realize it. We are okay to sleep alone at home."

Before Cassidy can say anything else, the ring of the bell made them had a little jump. They asked who was there and opened the door and surprised at the three faces.

Andrea smile is huge, almost bright. These girls, they are something special, she can see it. Cassidy was smiling and forgetting her idea of warm this woman. Caroline was wondering what was wrong with her.

For the first three hours no pranks were done. Cassidy basic cancelled all of them, spoiling that.

Around 11 pm the book was delivered but Andrea didn't approach the woman. She saw her, when she was hiding on the stairs, trying to understand the routine of this wealthy family.

At midnight Miranda arrived at the townhouse and was surprised to see the disappointment on Caroline's face, the excitement at Cassidy and the genuine smile of Andrea.

"Bobbseys, what you doing still awake?"

The tone of her voice was calm and serene for her daughters but Andrea could feel the anger about her.

"Miranda, good night. The girls decided to wait for you since it was the weekend. They said it was a common pardon."

"Well, it is indeed. Good night darlings."

As Miranda kiss her daughters, they run upstairs. Andrea looking it carefully.

"I am going to put my daughters to bed. You can do whatever you want. We talk tomorrow morning because I am tired and I do still need to review the Book."

"Yes Miranda."

Miranda Priestly started to go to the kitchen to prepare her night tea, something that helped her to relax during the night with the book. Andrea looked at it and went upstairs too. She would be at the end of the corridor of the second floor, where the twins room was.

As she arrived at her room, she smiled. This woman was something, definitely she can feel it and this feeling are very welcome and intriguing. It has been a long time since Andrea felt that way that she almost forgot. She is attracted to this woman, this person that for some reason, can be all of what Doug said but will be more to her. In some way, Miranda Priestly might be Andy Sachs salvation. It will not be easy but might be possible, if the feelings became reciprocal. And if this happen, she will have the family she is looking for.

As Andrea changed her clothes to something more comfortable to use, not that she will sleep anyway, but she doesn't want to use fashion clothes when she is walking around the townhouse and the other occupants are sleeping, she changed for a moleton pants and a top.

Before she sit at her desk, to read a book, she smiles the mirror. No reflect on it, again but she can feel her fangs. She could control it, as anything else, the only exception when her libido is high. And it looks like living around a very gorgeous and mature woman will make this hard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi readers,_

 _I am finally back to the flat – what helps a bit but still not 100% good with my health what is annoying and worries me._

 _I do hope you guy's or enjoying it. Not my normal kind of fics..._

 _About the reviews:_

 _Guest1, good that you liked it and hope you like chapter 2._

 _Guest2 , not that I do believe you are reading anymore...but a few mistakes in be correct soon at chapter 1_

 _sybil 013, I never wrote any sobrenatural like that and I hope I am going to the right direction. Hope you enjoy chapter 2._

 _Noddybobble , my intention was exactly that. No one imagining the end...Enjoy the new chapter._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. I will not do graphic details...

 **2.**

 **Townhouse**

 **2 am**

Andrea was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. First of all, she needed to behave as a human and well, they drank water, didn't they?

During her life, before she became a vampire, she was a pretty woman that loved life in a wild way. Different boyfriends and one girlfriend, but no sex was involved. Sex only became a reality with James, her husband.

James was her last "human" boyfriend. Charming, handsome and intelligent lawyer and unfortunately a vampire in the middle of human society. James became a vampire in 1830 and since then, lived a life full of success and charm. But he did it alone, not finding his partner. That was until 1950, one hundred and twenty years after he became a vampire, he met Andrea Elisabeth Sachs, a young woman, with bright ideas of life and liberty that made him crave for her be his.

And like that, the transformation happened, after some months together, he asked her hand to marry and even had done it in a church. There was sarcasm all around the ceremony since he didn't believe in anything. He was the opposite of God creatures... and in his honeymoon, it happened. When he made love with his new wife, he bit her.

Andrea became a vampire in the same day she lost her virginity and her soul. She still remembered it as if it happened yesterday and it was now, 56 years later, she was still a young vampire, immortalized as a 32 year old Human, but once, James had said that vampires only became stronger and mature, after around one hundred years. So she was aware that she was still too young and a bit weak.

James died three years after he transformed her. They were attacked by some Humans, that believed they were rich. It was okay until someone, attacked with a piece of wood, and stuck it in James that he died, not instantaneous, but less than one minute later. No one was around anymore, and he vanished into the atmosphere. Since then, Andy has been alone... she had other partners, sexual partners, that she decided to kill than make them vampires. It was easy, you take all the blood, not leaving a single trace of the liquid, until it was all gone.

Seven men and one woman. That was the number of people she killed because her body was craving sex. The last person, was almost twenty years ago. That was when she decided not to do it to anyone anymore. She didn't want to be a killer, maybe others like her enjoyed it, but she did not. Since then, Andrea became celibate. And she believed it was the best decision ever, until now.

Miranda Priestly, her employer was everything Andrea loved in a partner: power, beauty, wealth but more than anything, gorgeous. But she could feel that something was there on the top of it all, only she didn't know what, yet.

In the middle of her dreaming, she could feel the change of atmosphere in the kitchen and put her book down only to be looking to a very sleepy Caroline Priestly.

"Hello Caroline, how can I help you?"

Caroline was sleeping when suddenly her heart increase and she woke up feeling nauseous. She was having this same dream day by day where someone saved her and Cass. She couldn't say from what, but she knew that they are dying.

"Hum, I would like some milk please."

Andrea could feel the discomfort of the girl but more than anything, her heart beat faster and this was never a good thing if you were near a vampire. Somehow, fear of the victim makes them hungrier.

Andrea decided to move a bit further from Caroline since the girl was too young to become something like her and well, she doesn't deserve have her life ended like hers.

"Cold or warm milk?"

"She drinks piping hot and I do it cold."

Andrea looked to the new arrival in the kitchen. The other girl, Cassidy, looked much more easy going and relaxed. Andrea smiled at that, they are so equal and at the same time, so different.

"Do you want a glass too? I am drinking this cold and I will make a hot one to your sister."

The three of them sat in the kitchen, not saying anything. They were basically studying each other. The girls never wanted to have another nanny, they had Cara and no one else was necessary.

After almost an eternity of silence, to Andrea the time didn't work the same way it did for the Humans, she decided to say something.

"I think it is better you both go back to sleep. It has been," she paused to look to the hall clock, "Almost a half an hour you two have been here. Come on, let's go."

Cassidy went to her room followed by Andrea, then Caroline went into hers, saying she did not need any help.

"Cassidy, why is your sister so unhappy?"

"What?"

"I can feel, you are much better in that. I will not say you are happy but, not as unhappy as she is. You girls look like you have everything, a mother, a father, even if they are not together, I can see they might care, or at least your mother does. Love is important, more than money or anything like that and you girls have it."

Cassidy nodded, she could understand what Andrea was talking about but she still felt lost when it came to love. To them it was obvious their mother loved them, but she was always out, with her meetings and events to go to and this hurt them. It was not that she is totally absent but she was not where they believed she was supposed to be with them, totally and 100%. At least on weekends since they really did not enjoy going to their father's twice a month and on specific holidays.

Andrea could read Cassidy's mind and tried to recognize why this increased pain that she could feel from the girl. She decided to do something about it, she will have these girls hearts.

"Try to sleep. When you wake up again, you're going to see how things around you are beautiful, okay?"

As the vampire left the room, she moved at a faster speed to check on Caroline. At a swiftness that no Human could see or even feel. After checking on their wellbeing, she stopped at Miranda's door.

Stopping there meant a lot, first because she was not supposed to care and be attached to them this fast. With the girls, she believed it was normal since she was the nanny, someone to be there in moments the mother cannot be and show love and obedience. But with Miranda, she didn't understand the necessity of needing to be so near was high.

 **Around 3 weeks later**

The routine of Andrea's life was pretty much the same. Woke up during the night, sleep during the day at Doug's place sometimes and when it was her day off, they stayed in playing cards or some other human normal entertainment.

Being around Miranda Priestly was getting harder everyday. Not only because the woman demanded things that Andrea was not sure she could do because of being a vampire. But she was able to ask help from Doug and he brought it to her, he put it in the back garden of the townhouse somehow, and she took it to the house as soon as the sun went down.

But today something happened with the twins at school and the other nanny, when Andrea arrived, it almost made her insane.

"So they had this problem and Caroline cut her arm very bad, there was so much blood."

Andrea gasped, knowing that blood was involved in the equation was not good. She was a vampire after all.

"And Cassidy?"

"She is fine but I need to go before Miranda finds out."

At this Andrea was perplexed. Does that mean that Miranda had no clue about what happened? It was her first rule, anything about the girls needed to be said to her straight away.

"No, and give to her my resignation letter."

The woman gave it to Andrea and opened the door and left. Andrea looked at the envelope in her hand wondering what she would do now. She couldn't work during morning time and the girls couldn't be alone.

She walked slowly to the stairs, afraid of what she might find. She couldn't smell the blood strongly but she could still feel it present in the air. Gulping, she tried to stay sane and do her job.

As she stopped at Caroline's room, no one was inside so she believed the girls were together, as they always were when some distress was present. Moving a few doors further, there they were, the smell was easier to detect, together along with some antibacterial gel.

"Hi girls."

"Andy!"

The unison of their voices could made her heart jump, if she still had it. They became closer and closer and they accepted her as a very important adult in their lives, according to Caroline's last statement about their relationship.

"Cass. Caro."

"Hey, do you want to see the cut?"

"No!"

The reply was a bit too fast than she would've liked and she could see the disappointment in the girls faces. Suddenly a feeling that she didn't have often, since her change, appeared in total force. Guilty.

"Hum, sorry Caro. I can't see blood."

"Ah, you faint too?"

"Too? Who else faints?"

"I do and mom."

"Oh, good to know that. Did you girls want to eat something?"

"Yes!"

And suddenly all the topic of blood gone, much to Andrea relief.

The three of them went to the kitchen where Andrea started to cut an apple. The girls loved to see her in the kitchen telling her she cut things so fast and never hurt herself that it was incredible. The truth was, in the kitchen, with the girls, she could still behave a bit as a vampire and her cooking skills were part of this since she cuts in a velocity not possible to any Human.

Apples, butter, flour, walnuts, dark chocolate and ice-cream. Andrea is going to make hers grandmother walnut cookies. The girls don't have any problems with any nut allergies and they loved it when she made them the first time, on her first week there. Miranda even said it was very tasteful.

Andrea closed her eyes and the smell of the cookies were involving the kitchen. She almost could feel her grandmother's presence. She wished she could; they were very close but the woman died when Andy was only nine years old.

Suddenly, Andrea could feel a hug. The girls were hugging her, putting themselves near a very emotional vampire and Andrea could feel her eyes "watering". She excused herself and ran out of the kitchen.

Caroline and Cassidy, did not know what they were supposed to do, so they decided to stay in the kitchen and take care of the cookies. Upstairs, a very distressed vampire, with blood tears and piercing fang forming, felt hungry and scared that she might hurt the girls, Andrea opened the window and jumped. She needed to find some food and she knew she needed to do it fast and get back to the house because the girls were alone.

Minutes later, after breaking into a butcher shop, Andrea considered it safe to go back to the townhouse. It took her less than 5 minutes for everything but her clothes had blood, not being careful was something common when she was too distressed. As she rushed to her room, she started to take all the clothes out, she would burn them as soon as she could.

She was just putting her top when suddenly the door open. Surprised blues eyes on her and Andrea gulp. She was half naked in underwear and a top covering only one of her breasts.

Suddenly the temperature in the room was very high. Miranda's cheeks were light pink, her heart faster. Andrea, feeling it, started to worry again and gave her back to the woman, before she could represent any danger to Miranda and, spoke.

"Give me a few minutes and I will meet you both downstairs. I am trying to find something adequate to use."

Miranda only nodded, not able to say anything, and left. Andrea smiled, her tongue on her fang.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi readers,_

 _I do hope you guys still enjoying it. It is different from my usual fics and I am finding it really interesting to write._

 _About the last reviews:_

 _karla05. It is indeed different and I am loving to write it._

 _Yui. This store will have only four chapters but, maybe a continuation might happen..._

 _sybil013. Thanks to find it sexy and cute. Hehe._

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **3.**

Miranda was attracted to Andrea. She had just realized it. Something in the girl just made her wanting her. It was an all the time kind of thing, and she was not sure why this could be happening.

Caroline and Cassidy were her entire life, Runway was too, but somehow this woman that she put in her house had some power, some kind of fetching that she could not resist. She should resist though, for her own sake, and for the girls too.

But the vision that she just had was overwhelming. She knew Andrea was a beautiful woman but never imagined this beauty could simple and cruel. If she needed to define what she just saw, she would say it was a rare stone waiting to be refined.

As she closed the door, she could feel her heart beat fast and a small line of sweat lined her brow. Deciding it just could not be possible, she went to her room to take a very cold shower before going downstairs again and see her daughters. It will only take five minutes and, the girls will have time to calm down.

As Miranda started to take her clothes off, she could feel a presence in the air. She was lost in her thoughts but didn't hear anything. Continuing to take her clothes off, she moved to the bathroom and turned the water on for a cold shower. Not far, from a very specific place near the door, Andrea was looking in.

The cold water was not going to be enough. Miranda didn't want it, but she was craving for sex, after had seen Andrea half naked. Closing her eyes, she decided to do something she avoided as much as possible.

As many women, she was raised believing that masturbation is against God, or wherever name your religion gave it. A woman from a decent family could not pleasure herself even during puberty, when everything was a new discovery.

And this was the way she grew up. Never, ever, do it; never speak about it. But after adult life, after ruined marriages, she started to. A bit late in life, one of her therapists once informed her. According to that Dr, at that time, five years ago, at least once during puberty a girl, or a boy, masturbate. Well, she never had until her marriages started to fail one after another.

Miranda started to move her pale hands around her breast, her stomach, until she found what the was looking for. She was aware of the girls in the house and silence is indispensable. At the first touch, she bit her lip, trying to be quiet when a very strong pleasure became to much.

At the door, Andrea was astonished, she never imagined that woman, so in control of herself could ever do something so human. The vision in front of her was fascinating and, was making hard for her not to jump inside the shower and make love to this human, transforming her. The appetite, the hunger, now is almost unruly had to Andrea force herself to move away from the woman's room.

 **Downstairs**

Caroline and Cassidy were nervous about how they would give the news to their mother. The former daily nanny didn't say anything and well, Andrea was not supposed to be the one informing their mother.

They realized that Andrea might not be feeling right since she looked more white than the normal, almost translucent when they arrived other day. Now, she looked like she was starting to recover but they were worried about her.

"Do you think we should tell mom?"

"About Andrea, no, not yet. We can ask her first."

"Yes, it might be the best solution."

The girls sat in the kitchen table and started to eat some strawberries. It was their favourite fruit, as their mothers' was peach.

"Girls, I think your mother will disapprove you both eating fruits before the dinner."

"Oh Andy, please, don't tell her. We are hungry and the dinner will not be served in less than one hour."

Andrea nodded. She would not say anything to Miranda simply because she could not talk to the woman, not after what she saw. Deciding to stay away the older woman, quietly Andrea started to preparing the salad for dinner.

Caroline and Cassidy were looking at her, she could feel it but remained quiet, not wanting to bring any more attention to herself. The main meal was very carefully set in the oven and might be done in around 40 minutes.

A salad, only for Miranda, was being prepared by Andrea, with dry tomatoes, Gorau Glas cheese – that Miranda bought from England-, and fresh cold asparagus, steamed a few hours before and kept in the fridge. The nanny had been preparing it once a week, religiously since the girls said to her how much their mother love it.

Caroline and Cassidy were eating a different salad, with mussarela bufalla, dry tomatoes and green olives. It was already starting to heat in the oven.

Suddenly, a perfume became present in the air.

"Mom!"

"Girls, why are you bought eating fruits before the dinner?"

"Well, we are sorry. We were hungry after what happened today."

"Care to explain what made you both decide to have a snack?"

The girls explained to Miranda what happened and she went to check over her daughters to see if they have major injuries. The woman was angry about it and fought with her temper, so as not to scare the girls, that looked like fragile at the moment. After dinner she would take care of all of this mess.

"How?"

"Caroline, I can see the strawberry trail juice at your chin."

At this, Andrea made a mistake. One of the glasses that she was filling with orange juice for the girls, dropped to the floor. It had been years since her reflexes failed. Basically it was when she was learning how to be a vampire, where everything was new. The reality only became aware when Miranda's perfume became closer.

"Are you alright Andrea?"

Not able to reply the girl simply nodded and took another glass from the cabinet. Before she could say anything, Cassidy was near her with the dust brush.

"Thanks Bobbsey, I will do it."

During the night things became awkward. Caroline and Cassidy worried about what happened with Andy; Andrea, was not able to focus on anything else. Not after what she saw in Miranda's bathroom. The words about the girls eating strawberries and, Miranda, fascinated with the memory of Andrea's half naked figure.

After the dinner, Andrea gave Miranda the letter from the former nanny. With this, knowing her daughter was hurt and no information was given, Miranda called her lawyer and Emily. Everything would be sorted by the next morning.

 **Six months later**

Melissa, the new morning nanny was with the Priestly's for a bit more than five and half months was becoming a part of the routine of the family. After, Miranda decided to go on a holiday with the girls. The reason for this unexpected trip was her loss of control in the bathroom in her room.

The holiday consisted of one full week in Paris and two days in London, Andrea was left behind. Miranda needed distance from her, not knowing that the vampire had followed them, just to be sure the Priestly's were safe in the darkness of nights in Europe and England.

On their second and last day in London, destiny decided to be unfair with the Priestly's and changed their lives forever.

Miranda decided to take the girls and herself, to where she lived during her teens, it was a small village outside London. It changed a lot around the area and she became a bit lost in the streets. But there weren't many houses nearby.

It was a remote area and Miranda needed to drive back in a dark area, with narrow streets. Suddenly the woman that always had control of her emotions, was frustrated because she became lost driving. It had never happened to her, she lost control and wasn't careful.

The girls, with their silent communication, were a bit worried about how they would get back to London in time to take their flight on another day. Caroline left her glove fell and she opened her belt to collect it from the floor. Suddenly a fox crossed the road, and after that, everything was dark. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**

The girls, with their silent communication, were a bit worried how they would be back to London in time to take their flight on the other day. Caroline left her glove fell, she opened her belt to collect it from the floor. Suddenly, a fox ran across the road and after that, all became dark.

 **Now**

Miranda tried to move her neck to look at the girls, but she was not sure how long ago she lost consciousness. A sharp pain in her shoulder would not allow her to do what she wanted. With a lot of pain and effort, she tried to speak.

"Booobbsseys?"

At the silence and no response, she started to panic. What happened; where are the girls?

Moving a bit she felt another pain and could feel something warm on her clothes, it only took a few seconds for her brain to respond to what was it: blood.

Not far from the car, a body was lying on the ground. Caroline was projected outside of the car, still alive, but with a lot of pain and blood running down her head. It would not take long for the girl to die. Cassidy, the one with less injuries, was taking her sister's hand, trying to comfort her but, internally she was not good either.

And then, it happened, the girls felt a very cold wind and a presence near them. When both of them looked to their left, Andrea was standing up near them. They could not see much, but they knew it was Andy.

"Girls, I will help you, if you allow me to do so."

Cassidy and Caroline realized that Andrea's voice was a bit different, a bit low and deep-seated.

"Help?"

"Yes Cassidy, I can help you both, I can make the pain go and it will never come back."

Andrea was fighting with her instincts and simply bite them, but she loved these girls and she would never transform them without their permission but, she couldn't deal with her "family" dying and how it would affect Miranda.

Andrea didn't have the chance to look further at the woman but she could feel that her injuries were not as life-threatening as the girls. But Caroline was losing too much blood and there was no time to take her to hospital to get a potential transfusion that could save her. Cassidy was bleeding on the inside, since Andrea could feel the difference of the blood in her too.

Caroline's breath was very hard and sharp and Andrea knew she didn't have too much time to start the transformation. She needed to do it while the girl was still alive.

"How?"

"Cassidy. You might not believe me, you might not agree with it, but, it is the only way to keep Caroline alive and, you too, darling."

At these words, Andrea got closer to them and took the mobile that Miranda gave her out of her pocket. Putting the flashlight on, she showed the girls the truth.

"A vampire? I-I was thinking it was fiction, folklore."

"No darling, it is not. And please, let me help. I would prefer that I would have never needed to do this but I love you two too much and I can't, no, I will not be able to survive your death. I would rather lay here with you girls until the sun killed me."

The twins used their silent communication and both nodded. Andrea, carefully, approached Caroline first and very gently touch her hair, full of blood. She slowly lay down near the girl and whispered something that Cassidy could not hear. Then, Caroline felt a sharp pain in her neck, she held her sister's hand. It was done.

After what looked like hours to Cassidy, Caroline became still and Andrea looked at her.

"She will sleep a bit, it is normal. Now, my darling, I need to do the same with you. You might not feel it, but you are bleeding inside. If I do not do this quickly it will damage too much and even as a vampire, your human organs will not work anymore as you are used too, it is better to avoid complications. Vampires can be very weak too, if the transformation involves someone with deep internal bleeding, and for now, you are still good to avoid the worst."

"And mom?"

"We will see about your mother later. She can be transformed too, if she wishes this. Or, well, she can be still be human, her injuries are not life-threatening."

"Okay."

"Should I be sitting or laying on the floor?"

"Wherever is more comfortable for you."

And then, it was done again. The two girls were now on the ground, side by side, sleeping the needed sleep of the transformation. As Andrea caressed their cheek, her sense of smell alerted her that someone was close by, Miranda.

 **Minutes before**

Miranda was dealing with the pain, a very strong pain in her chest. She didn't care if she would die because of it but she needed to be sure her daughters were okay. She preferred to die rather than something badly happening to her Bobbseys.

With a big effort and trembling legs, she was able to leave the car. She looked around, her voice not able to reach the sound she desperately needed to call her girls. And then, it happened.

A very attractive woman, yes, it is a woman, was near her girls. She believed she was having a hallucination because she could see Andrea in this woman.

The woman approached first Caroline and after Cassidy but she couldn't see properly what was happening. The girls sounded calm with this person and Miranda appreciated it, wanting to compensate this woman to help her daughters in a moment of distress. But suddenly, some shift makes her confused, the girls were now in some kind of deep sleep, not moving and this infuriated Miranda that believed the woman did something to harm them.

Running the short distance, she was going to ask what the woman had done to her daughters when she suddenly felt a sharp pain and her eyes focused on the woman now, standing up and turned to face her.

 **Andrea's POV**

Andrea could smell and feel her presence. So she decided to deal with the consequences of her actions. She was not sure how Miranda Priestly would react to the fact that she was a vampire. How would she will deal with the truth that her daughters were now, vampires too and that she was the only Human in the middle of nowhere at this moment.

She controlled herself but the magnetism of their attraction was in the air. The emotions of needing to transform the girls, was something she wished she never needed to, and the woman that made her feel emotions that were long forgotten, was making it harder to ignore. So, very slowly they turned into a vampire, but it was slow enough for a Human. She moved and was now face to face to Miranda.

As Miranda looked at her, the truth was in front of the fashion Editor-in-Chief. Andrea's fangs were out but she knew it was too dark for Miranda to see them. Slowly the light from her mobile reached her face.

"What are you?"

Miranda's body language showed Andrea everything before the woman even spoke. She was terrified of her, not knowing where to run, as if she was trapped. But at the same time, her eyes were looking to where her girls were.

"Miranda, I am a vampire. I never wanted you to find out, it was never a part of my plans. But unfortunately, life became in my way and I needed to do something."

"My girls..."

The reality of the moment made Miranda shiver, as if it became too much to her body.

"Caroline was going to die in a few minutes, she had a major injury in her lungs, they were perforated and her neck, the spinal cord ..."

Miranda raised her right hand, stopping the woman in front of her. It is too much to know what was happening to her girl and that she was going to die.

"Cassidy?"

"Internal bleeding. She was using her belt like she was supposed to, but something had to have impacted on her. She didn't realize it but I knew, she would not to survive. We are in the middle of nowhere, we didn't have the time to..."

Again, Miranda's hand stopped Andy's talking.

"And me?"

Andrea got closer to the Human she fell in love with and smiled, her fangs slowly receded.

"I didn't want to do it. You do need to believe me. I respect them as Hum-, as what they were before and I will always do after, after they become like one of me."

Miranda started to cough and Andrea put a hand on the older woman shoulder.

"Please, sit, I want to check on you."

"How?"

"When you become a vampire your instincts are more accurate. In my case, I don't like to bite Humans, I only do it if is necessary. I usually attack butchers!"

Andrea giggled at this. She never imagined having this kind of conversation with Miranda.

"What are you doing in England?"  
"I have been following you since you left USA. I wanted to be sure you were alright, and the girls. I am glad I did.

Andrea looked over to the girls and Miranda followed her movement.

"What will happen to them?"

"They-the girls will be a vampire. They will need to sleep for 48 hours, and a lot of things will change."

Miranda nodded and suddenly she could feel tears on her face.

"I will die old and they will be still children."

"Miranda, your injuries are not life-threatening but..."

Suddenly Andrea was very shy and she almost could feel some colour in her cheeks, since she bit the girls, some fresh Human blood was in her system now and for a few hours she could almost be like a Human... Miranda saw it and smiled to the colour on the younger woman's face.

"Andrea, I don't want to lose them."

Andrea nodded and smiled.

"I will not transform you now Miranda. I want you to think about it. You are the Editor-in-Chief of one of the most famous magazines in the world. You are someone that is always in the media and newspapers. If you become one of us, that will change. You would not be able to work during the day, you might need to give up your career."

"Andrea."

"Yes Miranda."

"The girls are my priority. They always will be."

"Please, think about it. Now I do need to think about the car."

"What about it?"

"I need to destroy it. And for the world, the girls will prolong their holiday... I do not want they died to the world but they cannot be seen now. Not during the transformation.

"How long?"

"Two weeks at least."

"Give me your phone. I do believe mine is not an option anymore."

Andrea gave Miranda her mobile and the older woman called straight ahead, not caring about what time is in USA. As Emily answered her mobile, Miranda spoke, not giving time for the girl ask anything.

"Cancel my schedule for the next two weeks. I will be spending more time in England. If is extremely necessary, I can go to Runway London. About Irv, do not worry. That's all."  
Andrea nodded to Miranda and they smiled at each other.

"Now?"

"I will take the girls to the hotel. No one will see anything. Then, well, I will be back to get you. I don't have to much time until the sun ..."

"Indeed. Tomorrow I will go to Bath and will buy a house there. I love that city and money is not an issue."

"Okay."

Andrea approached Miranda and hugged the woman. She could smell the blood on Miranda's clothes and neck but decided to ignore it.

"I will be back in about 20 minutes."

"Take you 20 minutes to London? I drove 3 hours!"

"Vampires have high speed. See you soon Miranda."

At that, Andrea carefully put Caroline in her arms and ran. Then back to get Cassidy and well, now it was time to get Miranda.

Miranda looked tired, Andrea could see it but they needed to leave soon. She was tired too, not because of lack of energy, she was now more "alive" but because she didn't know how to deal with all the emotions. It was a very long time since she felt these Human things...

As she got closer to Miranda, her lungs became full of the perfume of the older woman, she smiled.

"I do need to put my arms around you, lift you carefully and than run. So please, put your arms around my neck because I do not want and can't drop you to the floor."

"Indeed."

Andrea slowly put her arms around Miranda's waist, their bodies were closer than ever. Miranda's heart was beating soo strong that this made Andrea hungry, desperate to drink the blood of the woman that was now surrounding her.

As they smile to each other, Andrea's fangs once again came out, and she looked a bit shy.

"It will be hard to resist to you this close."

"Yes."

"But I can guarantee, I will not bite you until you think about it. You will have some time to talk with the girls and then, as a family you three are, you will decide."

"I do believe now, even if we are not lovers, the family just became number four. You transformed them, they became part of you."

"Yes they did. And I am glad to it, because I do love them as mine. So much that before than I do need to bite them but Miranda, please, understand, I only did what I've done because I did not want you to live with your daughters dead."

A single tear goes down Miranda's face and Andrea, let her instincts blossom, put her tongue out and very slowly lick the older woman cheek.

"I am not a pervert, I do not have fetish of licking someone's face but this will make you be quieter, almost as numb to emotions. It is something that we can do. You will be still yourself, you still be able to keep your arms around my neck but you will not feel emotions about being in my arms. Do not worry, this does not take more than 30 mins. It-it-its that I cannot deal with your emotion now. Sorry Miranda."

At the end of the explanation, Miranda felt the transformation in her body. She was still strong but somehow her heart was slower, her mouth was dry and her mind was like she was paralyzed. She could feel the wind around her body and a cold sensation, that after, she became aware it was Andrea's body.

 **Hotel**

Miranda was deposited on the bed together with her daughters. Andrea, sitting in a chair looked at the three of them. Now she was a mother, she was responsible for two children that didn't ask for the transformation but needed to deal with it.

She might never have the partner she wished for and Miranda might never be a vampire but somehow leave with them and die as an old woman and leave the girls, her Bobbseys, with Andrea to take care. But, for now, Andrea had the family she always wished for, in a simple distance of her hands. And for her, now, it is enough.

She started this job as a nanny and now, she was a mother. Maybe one day she would be someone's, no not someone, Miranda's partner. If the older woman did not want it, she would be single for eternity, with the girls she loved as hers before and now, became hers.

The end.


End file.
